


Rooftop Songs

by Hsin (amoralisch)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Other, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoralisch/pseuds/Hsin
Summary: “You don’t need to be afraid to feel something, Andrew.”“Don’t I? Are you an expert now? Did you get your medical degree along with those guitar skills behind my back?” Because everything always had to be a fight between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themessrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themessrunner/gifts).



> written for and inspired by [foxesrefuge](https://foxesrefuge.tumblr.com/) aka **themessrunner** obviously caused by that gorgeous rooftop picture of the twins. If you haven't already, go check it out ;) 
> 
> because you can’t have enough of the Twinyards

People always looked at him and asked themselves: Is it _him_? Andrew, his infamous twin, was always the first who came to mind when confronted with their faces. They couldn’t help it, he wouldn't be any different in their place. But he wasn’t Andrew; in fact, he was nothing like his brother. Sometimes he had no clue who his brother really was either and Andrew sure as hell did his best to keep it that way. In return, his twin did nothing to figure out who Aaron really was.

If you ignored their identical faces, you could have thought they were two strangers sitting in the same room when you came across them. Except, Aaron knew Andrew paid him more than enough attention. He knew all about the parts he shouldn't know. He knew about Katelyn; even though Aaron wished he had never found out about her. Their relationship was already too fragile and Aaron wasn’t sure it could be saved. He was, although, pretty sure Andrew wouldn't care. His twin had a new obsession now, one named Neil Josten, a striker who had recently joined the team. Aaron didn't like the guy and quite frankly, he didn’t get what all the fuzz was about. So the guy had issues. Wasn't that pretty much a requirement to join this team? He didn't get it.

 

While everyone was busy getting to know the new fox, Aaron kept his distance. There was precious little alone time as it was. The monsters, as everyone liked to call the group around Andrew, usually stayed with each other. Now it seemed like Andrew wanted to make Neil part of his little circle as well. He didn't require the approval of anyone else, –not even Neil’s, even though the guy hadn't figured that one out yet –he would just decide and that would be that.

The guitar hummed in his hands, willing but Aaron had yet to figure out how they would get along. He had bought it recently, thought he could teach himself to play but he still sucked at it. He kept it hidden from the others. He didn't know why, but he liked the thought of having something just for himself no one else knew about. –That, and he didn't like people listening to him practicing. He went up onto the roof to do so when the weather was nice. No one ever came here. Well, that couldn't be true, since the lock had obviously been tampered with at some point, but Aaron had never met another living soul up here before.

Weeks went by and everything seemed to get from bad to worse around the fox court. A dead teammate, a declaration of war from the Ravens –thanks to Neil, the escalation in Columbia and the following backlash from the upperclassmen –thanks to Neil, Andrew acting out more often than usual –again, thanks to Neil… Aaron was more than sick of all of it. At least his guitar play improved steadily, thanks to youtube videos and hours of practice. It calmed him down, grounded him and kept him steady in times when everything else was just fucked up. He could now play some of the songs they listened to at their dorm room. Sometimes he sang along but it was more fun to play more than just guitar chords and figure the more complicated parts out by himself. When he couldn’t, he found the sheet music on the internet. Aaron worked methodically through each song at a time and committed them all to memory. His might not have been as perfect as Andrew’s but it was still pretty good compared to the average minds of his classmates.

He was found out one night, when someone entered the roof behind him, hesitating at the door for a second, confronted by him sitting there crosslegged and playing another song he had just memorized the day before. By the pause Aaron could tell that they both had expected to be alone up here. He didn't turn around to see who it was. Maybe they would leave again. He would be fine with that. Instead, the door fell shut and someone stepped closer behind him. Not one of the girls, Aaron could tell by the steps and then he heard the familiar sound of a lighter and the exhale of cigarette smoke. Aaron’s fingers fell away from the strings and he looked over his shoulder. His brother was standing a few steps behind him, looking down on him, expression blank as usual. He must just be coming down from his drugs for the night, Aaron thought. What was Andrew doing up here? His brother was afraid of heights. No one else knew but Aaron had noticed a while ago.

They looked at each other, two identical faces of two people who felt like they didn't know each other. Andrew was the first to break the awkward silence between them.

“I didn't know you played.”

“No. Now you do.” Another puzzle piece for his brother’s games.

“Now I do,” Andrew repeated and took another drag from his cigarette. He sat down behind his twin, facing away from him, not looking at him like always; because that was how they worked these days. Aaron turned around again, hand hanging limply next to the strings.

“I thought you don’t like heights.” Not _What the fuck are you doing here?_ but close enough.

“I don’t,” Andrew admitted. He pulled one leg up to rest his arm on top.

“Then why are you here?” He clearly hadn’t been looking for him.

“It’s not that difficult, is it?” Despite all their differences, despite all the shit that had been going on and all the fights that were sure to come, Aaron didn’t like the sound of that.

“You don’t need to be afraid to feel something, Andrew.”

“Don’t I? Are you an expert now? Did you get your medical degree along with those guitar skills behind my back?” Because everything always had to be a fight between them. Andrew wouldn’t have it any other way. Aaron didn’t answer. He thought about leaving Andrew here, when his brother spoke again. “Alright. Go on then, play and make me feel something.”

Aaron hesitated, then began to play again. He picked his songs carefully. He knew what kind of music Andrew liked, they had shared their room for a while after all. Sometimes he hummed, sometimes his fingers alone were enough. He didn’t say anything when Andrew stood up again after a while. He knew his twin would need to go to bed soon, or he would crash and would have to take another dose. Andrew left without another word and was already asleep when Aaron entered their room that night. Kevin too was already snoring softly on the other side of the room.

From that night on, their paths crossed more often on the rooftop. Andrew seemed to have figured out where his twin vanished to, and like every other piece of information, he used it. They never talked much up there. Andrew just joined him shortly after Aaron had gone up and sat down behind him. Aaron was just trying to figure out a new part, as his twin suddenly leaned back against him, his broad shoulders a solid weight against his back, warm and unexpected.

“Play that other one.” It was the first time ever Andrew had requested a song from him.

“Which one?” Andrew thought about it but maybe he didn’t know the same because he started to hum the refrain softly. It was such an unfamiliar sound that it was actually Aaron who felt something at that moment, something he hadn’t in a while. Brotherly love was a rare thing between them these days. He leaned back a little against his twin, counterbalancing them so he could play more easily. Andrew lit another cigarette. When Aaron’s clever fingers plugged the melody from the strings, Andrew leaned his head back and rested it on his brother’s shoulder.

That night, Andrew said something before he left. “You can bring that down with you, you know?” Aaron still hid his guitar outside of their room. He had no real reason for it but now he had Andrew’s approval to stop doing so. It pissed him off a little that Andrew thought he would need his permission –but then he just huffed a little laugh, because he just couldn’t take a simple invitation at face value it seemed. Because everything had to be a fight between them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
